The power of three PCS
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

the power of three p.c.s

what if portlyn,cloe and sonny were the charmed one's.


	2. Sonny's Pov

The Power of Three P.C.S

My breathing got heavy as I stumbled down the narrow hallway. My clothes were tattered and I was covered in cuts and bruises. I prayed that my sisters, Portlyn and Cloe, would be the first to find me.

Earlier I was ambushed by a Soul eater, a ghoulish thing that eats souls. About a week ago many new monsters, and old ones, kept popping out of nowhere. If it wasn't for the book of shadows, we've would have been screwed.

After a few more steps, I fell face first onto the blue carpeted floor. I had used so much magic to the point that I can't even heal myself.

'Please! Let my sisters find me.'

I blacked out.

* * *

Yes I know, very short chapter but I promise the others will be longer. I dedicate this to 102Shauna who wanted me to work on this or she'll send her ninja monkeys after me, hahaha, jk…I think. I also want to thank bluelion swac and kuroi 002 for reviewing. Hope you like it! Peace, love, and chocolate! Next chapter will be posted later tonight!


	3. Chad's Pov

The Power of Three P.C.S.

I walked into my mansion when the smell of lavender invaded my nose. I let out a loud sigh.

"Darla!" I shouted as I dusted off my suit

Darla was my darling (ha-ha) little sister that lived with me ever since our parents died about six years ago. Since then we've always been a family of two. Even since their deaths Darla has been a tough kid, and pretty much a loner…well that was before she met the So Randoms.

"Big brother." I heard her voice but didn't see her

My instincts took me to look up and there she was. Standing on my expensive ceiling looking down at me with her pretty blue eyes. Makes me want to choke her a bit.

"Darla, get down from there. Last time you tore some paint off."

She jumped down and landed on her feet.

"It was revenge last time." She said with a smile, "Besides I told you not to come home late."

I looked at my watch on my right arm, "It's midnight."

"Yep. It's the witching hour. You don't know how many witches want to get their hands on you. Even if you don't use them, you're still a wizard."

"Yes, yes, yes. But there wouldn't be a point in kidnapping me. Yeah I'm famous but the supernatural doesn't have anything to do with me."

I started to walk past her till she said,

"What about Sonny?"

I frozed.

"We both know that she's one of the charmed one."

My body started to tense.

"Besides there's going to be a war."

"Huh?"

She rolled her neck side to side, "You heard me. A war. There is a warlock after Sonny and the others. Something about revenge for what their mother did to them."

"But they got the book of shadows right?" I turned around on my heel, "That book helped them kill a lot of demons."

Darla dugged into her jean pocket and pulled out a card then tossed it in the air. It turned into a dark figure, like a being that was darker than a shadow.

"Friday the thirteen is that day that the charmed one will pay. Death for all that stands in my way." It said in a deep, demonic voice

"In two weeks?" I mouthed

She nodded, "If you want to help Sonny, I suggest you work up on your magic.

I smirked, "There's nothing Chad Dylan Cooper can't do."

"Confident, that's just like my brother!" she smiled

'But confidents will not be enough in this war.' Her voice said in my head

* * *

Here ya go! Hope you like it! Peace, love, and chocolate!


	4. sonny's and chad's pov

The Power of Three P.C.S

Sonny's Pov

It seemed like pressure has built up on us. Me, Portlyn, and Chloe were the new charmed ones. That titled stripped us from having a normal life. If our parents were alive then this wouldn't have happened.

Our parent's names were Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. A white lighter and a witch. Pipper had four sisters. One who had died before we were born named Prudence Halliwell; we've always heard stories about her. She was the strongest witch in our family until her tragic death. Next was Phoebe Halliwell, she was the free spirit in our family, she married a man named Coop(A cupid) and they had three girls. Last by not least was Paige Matthews, she also got married, to a guy named Henry Mitchell and they had twin daughters and a son.

Our life was pretty good. We all love our parents, our aunts and our uncles. But then everything changed for the worst. They all got hunted down by a demon. Killing them off one by one. Somehow the demon got a hold of something that was blocking their powers, making them useless. Even our older brothers were slain by their hands. This had happened to us eleven years ago.

* * *

"Sonny!" I heard Chloe scream

I felt myself being shaken. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at me. The pain rushed to my head but it was all good, I guess.

"Sonny!" Growled Portlyn as she slapped me on my face

I closed my eyes and hissed in pain, "Still… bleeding… here."

Chloe shook her head, "I can't believe you would go and fight a demon by yourself."

"It was…" I sucked in air but before I could finish Chloe place a hand on my forehead

She was about to heal me. I didn't know why she didn't do that in the first place but I was relived. I never really liked pain, it sounds weird coming from a witch who deals with demons all the time, but it was from the fear. My fear of dying like my parents.

"Okay, here we go." She mumbled under her breath

Her hand glowed a white light and the white light slowly covered my body. A small sensation was tingling all over my skin. I closed my eyes because I hated to look when the wounds closed. It was creepy. When the feeling stopped I opened my eyes to get earned another slap from Portlyn.

"Ow!" I hissed

"You could have died!" she snapped at me

"Not unless you kill me first." I mumbled under my breath

She slapped my on the back of my head. I would think something bad but she'll hit me again. Portlyn was the mind reader in our little family of three.

Chloe give a small smile.

"This is the third time this happened! I mean how many times are they going to do this?" asked Portlyn

I slowly pushed myself up, "It seems that what ever called us out really wants blood."

"Portlyn, we have to hurry back. The bathroom excuse won't work this long."

"Okay."

"Sonny, please be more careful. Being the oldest makes you the most powerful and the biggest target." Said Chloe before standing up

I nodded, "Okay."

In my family the older you are the more powerful even when it came to us. I was the oldest, Portlyn was the middle child, and Chloe was the youngest.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I watched Darla as she paced the floor. Her blue eyes glowed with power.

"Again."

I placed my hands up and shouted, "Lamp!"

My hands lit up but instead of a lamp, a toaster was there. Darla looked at me for a second then sighed.

"Chad. I know you're trying but we don't have that much time. Their already after Sonny to weaken the Charmed ones. Are you going to let them do this?"

I let out a breath and threw the toaster to the side. We didn't have time to do basic, she treats me like a child.

"I want to learn advance moves."

She stared at me as if I had two heads. Placing a finger on her silver rose necklace and her face twisted up into an angry frown.

"There are reasons why I have you doing the basics. If I gave you an advance spell you'll blow up, literally!" She walked towards me then stopped, "How would you protect Sonny if you died from a spell? You won't, so do it again!"

She placed her hands on her hips and stared me down. I looked away, I didn't want to back down but I do want to protect Sonny.

"Fine."

Darla smiled, "Good, now summon the lamp."

I nodded.

"Good luck Chad."

Then in my head I heard her say, "We have thirteen days until the big battle. I'm putting my faith in you big brother."

* * *

Hope you like it! I know I'm a little slow but I'm back in school, yeah good excuse. I'm going to do better on this. Thank you for reading. I want to thank monkey87, and 102shauna for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
